


Waste the Night

by spideybabeparker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom, steve Harrington - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Harrington Angst, Steve Harrington Smut, Stranger Things Spoilers, steve harrington x plus size reader - Freeform, steve harrington x reader - Freeform, stranger things imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: He was the boys next door with a heart of gold and she was a plus size girl who had learned to love herself but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to let someone love her.





	1. Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst, fluff, lots of handsy make out sessions

Clumsy hands roamed your doughy sides as sloppy kisses were placed up the base of your. Closing your eyes you bit your bottom lip holding back a moan. The only sounds in the car that could be heard you sound of wet kisses against your skin and the heavy breathing between the two of you.  
As his hands reached for the button on your jeans your eyes popped open as you looked at Steve who’s pupils were lust blow but he still sported a lopsided grin.  
“Steve, I have ten minutes until curfew.”  
“I can’t believe you still have a curfew,” he leaned back against the back seat.  
“I think the reason I have curfew is so I keep my pants on.”  
“Babe you’re giving me blue balls,” he let out a soft chuckle.  
Leaning forward you pressed your lips to his cheek, “I’ll make it up you Harrington.”  
“Let’s get you home then princess.”  
Steve crawls over in the center console and you followed behind him. Jumping into the passenger seat you looked over at Steve and watched as his pushed his hair back. It was times like this that you couldn’t get over the fact that a guy like Steve Harrington likes you.  
“Sorry you didn’t get laid tonight Harrington,” you said as he started the car.  
“I’m hoping when the stars finally align and we do have sex it’s not in the back seat of a cramped car.”  
You had started this game of cat and mouse three months ago. In high school you and Steve had known each other but you weren’t friends or anything like that. You had gotten to know each other when your parents got divorced and your mother moved into the house next to his. These late night make out trips started first by some witty banter back and forth that turned into flirting.  
“So does your mom know about us?” He asked as he pulled up to the curb in between your houses.  
“She too wrapped up in herself at the moment to even notice that I’m hanging out with you,” you looked up into the living room window to see your mom talking to a man.  
Since your father had left your mother had thrown herself into the dating scene. Attempting to prove to herself that she didn’t need your father.  
Getting out of the car you turned to see Steve standing by the drivers side smiling at you.  
“Thanks for the ride,” you smirked.  
“Anytime princess,” he walked over to you and pressed his lips to the top of your head.  
You walked up to your porch and looked over to Steve standing on his porch smiling. He gave you a wink before walking inside. You slowly opened the door to find your mom’s lips connected to a random man you had never seen. You looked at them for a second before quickly saying, “I’m home, I’m going to bed.”  
You took off running upstairs not even bother waiting for your mother to respond. You walked over to your bedroom window and looked across the way to into Steve window. You watched as his shirtless figure walked across the room. He turned to look at you and walked over to window and slowly slid the window open. You opened your window and leaned against the window seal.  
“Hey princess,” he raised his eyebrows.  
“My moms got a date over,” you said.  
“This is when I wished you had bedroom on the bottom floor so I could sneak in.”  
“What Romeo can’t climb up to the second floor?” You joked.  
“One of these days it’s actually going to happen between us,” he leaned against the window seal smirking.  
“Is that a promise?”  
“You bet princess.”  
You felt butterflies in your stomach at his promise. The thought of having sex with Steve Harrington drove you wild, but you couldn’t help but be nervous. Over the years you had grown to love your very curvy body, but part of you was worried that Steve wouldn’t want to be with after he saw you naked. It was the main reason that you had never done more then have some extremely handsy make-out sessions in the back seat of his car.  
The sound of the front door opening caught your attention. The faint sound of your mother giggling let you know that your mother was saying goodbye to her mystery man. You knew you had maybe two minute until your mother came upstairs to ask you where you were.  
“Goodnight Harrington.”  
“Night princess,” he said to you before you shut your window.  
Quickly you moved across your room and sat on your bed about ten second before you mother walked in. Her pink lipstick was smeared letting you know that her mystery man had received a kiss goodnight.  
“Where were you?” She asked you.  
“I went out with Allison,” you lied.  
Allison was your old neighbor who you were still friends with. She was a good friend that wouldn’t have a problem lying saying you were out with her.  
Your mother glanced across the way and saw Steve still shirtless.  
“Does that Harrington boy ever wear a shirt?”  
Your mom wasn’t a huge fan of Steve and you weren’t even sure why. It might have something to do with the huge house party he had thrown the first week you had moved in.  
“I don’t really pay attention,” you lied once again. You were well aware of the fact that Steve walked around his bedroom shirtless at night.  
“Did you at least have fun with Alison?” she asked turning her attention back to you.  
“Yeah I had a great time,” you smiled thinking back to your make out session with Steve. “Who’s the guy who just left?”  
You saw the blush creep across your mother skin as she looked down attempting to play coy. “Jeff Quinton, he works at the hospital with me.”  
Your mother was a nurse at the Hawkins medical and you weren’t exactly shocked that your mother was dating a man she worked with.  
“Is he a doctor?”  
“Yes he is,” she smirked.  
Your mother was a beautiful women who was in shape. Men would always flirt with her even when she was still with your father. It amazed you that your father who was married to a women out of his league would have an affair with his secretary.  
“Well that’s cool,” you leaned back on your bed.  
“Honey have you thought about finding someone to date?” Your mother asked completely unaware of what was going on with you and Steve.  
“It’s crossed my mind,” you smirked.  
“Well goodnight honey,” she walked over and pressed her lips to the top of your head.  
As your bedroom door closed you stood up and walked over to the window to see Steve sitting on his bed. You stared at him for a long moment before walking back over to your bed. Things between you and Steve were great and you couldn’t help but be worried that when you did finally sleep together that he wouldn’t like what he saw.  
You didn’t sleep to well that night. The sun shining through your pale pink curtains woke you. Rubbing your eyes you a soft yawn passed your lips as you stretched your sore body. Standing up you walked over to your bedroom window and saw a shirtless Steve standing by his bed yawning. He looked over across the way and gave you a half smile. He walked away from the window and you left your bedroom to go to the bathroom.  
You went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth, washed your face, and worked on taming you messy bed head. Walking back into you bedroom you looked out at Steve’s window to see that there was note taped to the window. Walking closer to your window you saw the note read “see you tonight at 7”. You couldn’t help but smile at the promise of see him tonight.  
Walking downstairs you found your mother making breakfast, walking over to the fridge you pulled out container of orange juice and sat it on the counter. You reached into the cupboard you pulled out a glass, and proceeded to pour yourself a glass of juice.  
“Good morning honey,” you mother said as she put a plate of pancakes in front of you.  
“Morning mom,” you reached for your plate of pancakes.  
“What do you have planned today?” She asked you.  
“I have a shift working the lunch rush. What about you?”  
“I’m going to be working a late shift at the hospital.”  
You couldn’t lie it was times like this that you were happy that your mother was nurse and worked late night shifts. She wouldn’t be home to question where you’re going when you go out for a drive with Steve. You didn’t want to bring Steve over at the off chance she came home from work early. This just meant you didn’t fully have to be home by curfew and you wouldn’t have to tell her that you were going out. It saved you from lying to her and telling her you were with Steve.  
You ate breakfast together making small talk. When it came time for you to head off to work you looked over at the spot in between yours and Steve’s house where he normal parked his car, and saw that it was empty letting your know that he had a shift at the video store.  
He had originally worked at Scoops Ahoy ice cream before the big mall fire happened. You had originally worked there too at movie theater, but the fire left both of you jobless. Two days after the mall fire you lucked out and got a job being a waitress at a local café.  
You headed into work for your shift and you weren’t sure if it was your excitement to see Steve or the fact that you didn’t have a ton of costumers, but your shift just seemed to drag on. The moment you got home from work at six you took off running upstairs to get ready to go out with Steve.  
Running over to your dresser you pulled open the top drawer that had all your underwear you went to the back and found your “cute” underwear that you wore at the chance that something did happen between you and Steve. You had about eight pairs of these that you wore every time you went out with Steve just to be safe. The first time you did have sex with him you really hoped you wouldn’t be wearing your very comfy “granny panties”. Rushing into the bathroom you quickly pulled off your clothes and change into your cute panties, before pulling on your tight jeans that made your curvy body look good. Walking back into your bedroom you looked through your closet for the perfect top to wear. You found a mustard and white striped top that you loved. You reached into the bottom of your closet and grabbed your very worn white converse high tops.  
Walking over to your window you found Steve at his window waiting for you. You opened you window and Steve opened his and leaned of the window.  
“Hey princess you ready?” He asked.  
“I’m ready whenever you are.”  
“I’ll meet you at the car in two,” he said before shutting his window.  
Shutting your window you walked over to your bed and grabbed your purse. Heading down stairs you grabbed the note pad that was on the counter and wrote your mother note telling her that you were out with Allison and would be home by eleven. You placed the note on the fridge and then walked outside to find Steve standing at his car waiting for you. You walked over and gave him a soft kiss before he opened the car door for you. He shut your door and then took off for the drivers side.  
Starting the car he reached over and squeezed your hand before he started driving. These kind of nights always started the same with you driving with nowhere to go. This is the time that you two would talk about what ever you had wanted to talk about. After driving around for about twenty minutes he would drive out to a spot in the woods that you hung out at. You shared your first kiss with Steve at this spot, and it was now where you to would go for some alone time and to make out.  
Pulling up to the spot Steve shut off the car and looked over at your and smiled. He was always subtle when it came to hooking up. He would always give you a flirting grin and make a small comment attempting to make small talk before he would kiss you.  
Silently he stared at you for a long moment like he was examining you.  
“What are you thinking about Harrington?”  
Reaching up he pushed his fingers through his hair and looked forward into the dark woods, “I’m thinking about the fact that I think I’m pretty stupid for not hanging out with you in high school.”  
Biting your lip you thought back to your time in high school that wasn’t that long ago. You couldn’t lie to yourself you had a crush on Steve back then, but honestly how could you not. He was Steve the King Harrington. Boy idolized him and all the girls had a crush on him, he was charming and funny. He was still charming and funny to you, but you couldn’t lie you liked that you didn’t have to worry about all the mean girls from high school judging your whatever your relationship was with Steve. You were well aware that Steve was out of your league, but you didn’t need people constantly pointing that out to you.  
“Maybe we weren’t meant to be friends back then. I mean if you knew me back then you wouldn’t of saved the world, what is it three time?”  
Steve had told you about his adventures with fighting the monsters and saving the world. Even though everything he had told you sounded completely unbelievable you never doubted him once. After the mall fire you knew the government had to be hiding something.  
“I think I still would of helped save the world even if we were friends,” he reached over and rested his hand on your thick thigh.  
“Well I’m glad we’re friends now.”  
He looked over and gave you a smile and said, “I like to think that were more then friends.”  
Leaning over he pressed his lips to yours for a soft kiss. The thing with your relationship with Steve was you had never really discussed what was going on between you. You knew you were more then friends because people who were just friends didn’t make out like you did, but you had never actually discussed what was really going on with you. You had never been on a date or anything like that, you guy would just go on late night drives and make out a bunch.  
“Come on,” you smiled before crawling into the backseat.  
Silently he followed behind you he sat back in the seat and wasted no time connecting his lips to your. His lips tasted of minty chapstick and you couldn’t get enough. Your hands held his face and his hungry hands moved to your doughy sides. He pulled on your body signaling for you to move closer to him. You always felt uncomfortable putting your body weight on him.  
He must of sensed you’re your hesitation because he pulled his lips away from yours and said, “I think you’re so beautiful.”  
His kind words help push away your self doubt. Connecting your lips to his again you moved so you were straddling his ton body. His hands moved against your doughy side and one of you hands was tangled in his flowy hair, and they other held his face. Steve’s kiss was intoxicating to you and you couldn’t seem to get enough of his lips.  
The windows started to fog up and the only sounds that could be heard with the soft moans passing both of your lips and the sound of your heavy breathing. Your lips danced for what felt like an eternity, only parting to catch your breath. Steve’s hands stayed glued to your sides just under shirt. Your body was pleading with you to tell him to touch you, but your brain was telling you other wise. If you hormone driven body was in control you and Steve would have been naked in the backseat of this car long ago, but your brain knew that wasn’t a good idea.  
With Steve’s lips placing wet kisses across your jaw you asked, “what time is it?”  
Pulled way from your skin he looked at his watch that was on his wrist, “ten minutes to eleven.”  
Your eyes went wide knowing your mom would be home from anywhere from elven thirty to midnight, “oh shit I need to get home.”  
He leaned back against the leather seat and wiped his mouth smiling, “your curfew is constantly giving me blue balls.”  
“I’m so sorry Harrington,” you leaned forwards and pressed your lips to his cheek.  
“I know princess.”  
You both crawled back into the front and Steve drove you home. You shared a quick kiss goodnight outside of his car. It was about eleven fifteen and you knew you had probably around twenty minutes until your mom was home. Sprinting upstairs you went straight into the bathroom to wash away the scent of you Steve’s cologne and your smeared lipstick.  
After showering you walked back into your bedroom wrapped in a towel. Looking across the way you saw a note taped to Steve’s window that read “Goodnight Princess” you couldn’t help but smile and shake your head.  
You got dressed for bed and turned off all the lights in your room except for the one on your nightstand. Crawling into bed you picked up your book you had been reading. You read about ten pages before you mother walked in your bedroom still dressed in her work clothes.  
“You’re up late,” she said completely unaware of the fact that you hadn’t been home very long.  
“I was staying up to make sure you got home okay,” you lied.  
“Oh that was sweet of you,” she walked over and pressed her lips to the top of your wet hair. “Goodnight honey.”  
“Night mom.”  
She walked out of your room and you jumped out of bed to your window to see Steve’s shirtless form walked towards his bed. He turned out looked the window and winked at you and gave you a smirk before mouthing “goodnight”.  
Crawling back into bed you laid there wondering how you got lucky enough to find someone like Steve Harrington.


	2. Kids in love

Clumsy hands roamed your doughy sides as sloppy kisses were placed up the base of your. Closing your eyes you bit your bottom lip holding back a moan. The only sounds in the car that could be heard you sound of wet kisses against your skin and the heavy breathing between the two of you.  
As his hands reached for the button on your jeans your eyes popped open as you looked at Steve who’s pupils were lust blow but he still sported a lopsided grin.  
“Steve, I have ten minutes until curfew.”  
“I can’t believe you still have a curfew,” he leaned back against the back seat.  
“I think the reason I have curfew is so I keep my pants on.”  
“Babe you’re giving me blue balls,” he let out a soft chuckle.  
Leaning forward you pressed your lips to his cheek, “I’ll make it up you Harrington.”  
“Let’s get you home then princess.”  
Steve crawls over in the center console and you followed behind him. Jumping into the passenger seat you looked over at Steve and watched as his pushed his hair back. It was times like this that you couldn’t get over the fact that a guy like Steve Harrington likes you.  
“Sorry you didn’t get laid tonight Harrington,” you said as he started the car.  
“I’m hoping when the stars finally align and we do have sex it’s not in the back seat of a cramped car.”  
You had started this game of cat and mouse three months ago. In high school you and Steve had known each other but you weren’t friends or anything like that. You had gotten to know each other when your parents got divorced and your mother moved into the house next to his. These late night make out trips started first by some witty banter back and forth that turned into flirting.  
“So does your mom know about us?” He asked as he pulled up to the curb in between your houses.  
“She too wrapped up in herself at the moment to even notice that I’m hanging out with you,” you looked up into the living room window to see your mom talking to a man.  
Since your father had left your mother had thrown herself into the dating scene. Attempting to prove to herself that she didn’t need your father.  
Getting out of the car you turned to see Steve standing by the drivers side smiling at you.  
“Thanks for the ride,” you smirked.  
“Anytime princess,” he walked over to you and pressed his lips to the top of your head.  
You walked up to your porch and looked over to Steve standing on his porch smiling. He gave you a wink before walking inside. You slowly opened the door to find your mom’s lips connected to a random man you had never seen. You looked at them for a second before quickly saying, “I’m home, I’m going to bed.”  
You took off running upstairs not even bother waiting for your mother to respond. You walked over to your bedroom window and looked across the way to into Steve window. You watched as his shirtless figure walked across the room. He turned to look at you and walked over to window and slowly slid the window open. You opened your window and leaned against the window seal.  
“Hey princess,” he raised his eyebrows.  
“My moms got a date over,” you said.  
“This is when I wished you had bedroom on the bottom floor so I could sneak in.”  
“What Romeo can’t climb up to the second floor?” You joked.  
“One of these days it’s actually going to happen between us,” he leaned against the window seal smirking.  
“Is that a promise?”  
“You bet princess.”  
You felt butterflies in your stomach at his promise. The thought of having sex with Steve Harrington drove you wild, but you couldn’t help but be nervous. Over the years you had grown to love your very curvy body, but part of you was worried that Steve wouldn’t want to be with after he saw you naked. It was the main reason that you had never done more then have some extremely handsy make-out sessions in the back seat of his car.  
The sound of the front door opening caught your attention. The faint sound of your mother giggling let you know that your mother was saying goodbye to her mystery man. You knew you had maybe two minute until your mother came upstairs to ask you where you were.  
“Goodnight Harrington.”  
“Night princess,” he said to you before you shut your window.  
Quickly you moved across your room and sat on your bed about ten second before you mother walked in. Her pink lipstick was smeared letting you know that her mystery man had received a kiss goodnight.  
“Where were you?” She asked you.  
“I went out with Allison,” you lied.  
Allison was your old neighbor who you were still friends with. She was a good friend that wouldn’t have a problem lying saying you were out with her.  
Your mother glanced across the way and saw Steve still shirtless.  
“Does that Harrington boy ever wear a shirt?”  
Your mom wasn’t a huge fan of Steve and you weren’t even sure why. It might have something to do with the huge house party he had thrown the first week you had moved in.  
“I don’t really pay attention,” you lied once again. You were well aware of the fact that Steve walked around his bedroom shirtless at night.  
“Did you at least have fun with Alison?” she asked turning her attention back to you.  
“Yeah I had a great time,” you smiled thinking back to your make out session with Steve. “Who’s the guy who just left?”  
You saw the blush creep across your mother skin as she looked down attempting to play coy. “Jeff Quinton, he works at the hospital with me.”  
Your mother was a nurse at the Hawkins medical and you weren’t exactly shocked that your mother was dating a man she worked with.  
“Is he a doctor?”  
“Yes he is,” she smirked.  
Your mother was a beautiful women who was in shape. Men would always flirt with her even when she was still with your father. It amazed you that your father who was married to a women out of his league would have an affair with his secretary.  
“Well that’s cool,” you leaned back on your bed.  
“Honey have you thought about finding someone to date?” Your mother asked completely unaware of what was going on with you and Steve.  
“It’s crossed my mind,” you smirked.  
“Well goodnight honey,” she walked over and pressed her lips to the top of your head.  
As your bedroom door closed you stood up and walked over to the window to see Steve sitting on his bed. You stared at him for a long moment before walking back over to your bed. Things between you and Steve were great and you couldn’t help but be worried that when you did finally sleep together that he wouldn’t like what he saw.  
You didn’t sleep to well that night. The sun shining through your pale pink curtains woke you. Rubbing your eyes you a soft yawn passed your lips as you stretched your sore body. Standing up you walked over to your bedroom window and saw a shirtless Steve standing by his bed yawning. He looked over across the way and gave you a half smile. He walked away from the window and you left your bedroom to go to the bathroom.  
You went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth, washed your face, and worked on taming you messy bed head. Walking back into you bedroom you looked out at Steve’s window to see that there was note taped to the window. Walking closer to your window you saw the note read “see you tonight at 7”. You couldn’t help but smile at the promise of see him tonight.  
Walking downstairs you found your mother making breakfast, walking over to the fridge you pulled out container of orange juice and sat it on the counter. You reached into the cupboard you pulled out a glass, and proceeded to pour yourself a glass of juice.  
“Good morning honey,” you mother said as she put a plate of pancakes in front of you.  
“Morning mom,” you reached for your plate of pancakes.  
“What do you have planned today?” She asked you.  
“I have a shift working the lunch rush. What about you?”  
“I’m going to be working a late shift at the hospital.”  
You couldn’t lie it was times like this that you were happy that your mother was nurse and worked late night shifts. She wouldn’t be home to question where you’re going when you go out for a drive with Steve. You didn’t want to bring Steve over at the off chance she came home from work early. This just meant you didn’t fully have to be home by curfew and you wouldn’t have to tell her that you were going out. It saved you from lying to her and telling her you were with Steve.  
You ate breakfast together making small talk. When it came time for you to head off to work you looked over at the spot in between yours and Steve’s house where he normal parked his car, and saw that it was empty letting your know that he had a shift at the video store.  
He had originally worked at Scoops Ahoy ice cream before the big mall fire happened. You had originally worked there too at movie theater, but the fire left both of you jobless. Two days after the mall fire you lucked out and got a job being a waitress at a local café.  
You headed into work for your shift and you weren’t sure if it was your excitement to see Steve or the fact that you didn’t have a ton of costumers, but your shift just seemed to drag on. The moment you got home from work at six you took off running upstairs to get ready to go out with Steve.  
Running over to your dresser you pulled open the top drawer that had all your underwear you went to the back and found your “cute” underwear that you wore at the chance that something did happen between you and Steve. You had about eight pairs of these that you wore every time you went out with Steve just to be safe. The first time you did have sex with him you really hoped you wouldn’t be wearing your very comfy “granny panties”. Rushing into the bathroom you quickly pulled off your clothes and change into your cute panties, before pulling on your tight jeans that made your curvy body look good. Walking back into your bedroom you looked through your closet for the perfect top to wear. You found a mustard and white striped top that you loved. You reached into the bottom of your closet and grabbed your very worn white converse high tops.  
Walking over to your window you found Steve at his window waiting for you. You opened you window and Steve opened his and leaned of the window.  
“Hey princess you ready?” He asked.  
“I’m ready whenever you are.”  
“I’ll meet you at the car in two,” he said before shutting his window.  
Shutting your window you walked over to your bed and grabbed your purse. Heading down stairs you grabbed the note pad that was on the counter and wrote your mother note telling her that you were out with Allison and would be home by eleven. You placed the note on the fridge and then walked outside to find Steve standing at his car waiting for you. You walked over and gave him a soft kiss before he opened the car door for you. He shut your door and then took off for the drivers side.  
Starting the car he reached over and squeezed your hand before he started driving. These kind of nights always started the same with you driving with nowhere to go. This is the time that you two would talk about what ever you had wanted to talk about. After driving around for about twenty minutes he would drive out to a spot in the woods that you hung out at. You shared your first kiss with Steve at this spot, and it was now where you to would go for some alone time and to make out.  
Pulling up to the spot Steve shut off the car and looked over at your and smiled. He was always subtle when it came to hooking up. He would always give you a flirting grin and make a small comment attempting to make small talk before he would kiss you.  
Silently he stared at you for a long moment like he was examining you.  
“What are you thinking about Harrington?”  
Reaching up he pushed his fingers through his hair and looked forward into the dark woods, “I’m thinking about the fact that I think I’m pretty stupid for not hanging out with you in high school.”  
Biting your lip you thought back to your time in high school that wasn’t that long ago. You couldn’t lie to yourself you had a crush on Steve back then, but honestly how could you not. He was Steve the King Harrington. Boy idolized him and all the girls had a crush on him, he was charming and funny. He was still charming and funny to you, but you couldn’t lie you liked that you didn’t have to worry about all the mean girls from high school judging your whatever your relationship was with Steve. You were well aware that Steve was out of your league, but you didn’t need people constantly pointing that out to you.  
“Maybe we weren’t meant to be friends back then. I mean if you knew me back then you wouldn’t of saved the world, what is it three time?”  
Steve had told you about his adventures with fighting the monsters and saving the world. Even though everything he had told you sounded completely unbelievable you never doubted him once. After the mall fire you knew the government had to be hiding something.  
“I think I still would of helped save the world even if we were friends,” he reached over and rested his hand on your thick thigh.  
“Well I’m glad we’re friends now.”  
He looked over and gave you a smile and said, “I like to think that were more then friends.”  
Leaning over he pressed his lips to yours for a soft kiss. The thing with your relationship with Steve was you had never really discussed what was going on between you. You knew you were more then friends because people who were just friends didn’t make out like you did, but you had never actually discussed what was really going on with you. You had never been on a date or anything like that, you guy would just go on late night drives and make out a bunch.  
“Come on,” you smiled before crawling into the backseat.  
Silently he followed behind you he sat back in the seat and wasted no time connecting his lips to your. His lips tasted of minty chapstick and you couldn’t get enough. Your hands held his face and his hungry hands moved to your doughy sides. He pulled on your body signaling for you to move closer to him. You always felt uncomfortable putting your body weight on him.  
He must of sensed you’re your hesitation because he pulled his lips away from yours and said, “I think you’re so beautiful.”  
His kind words help push away your self doubt. Connecting your lips to his again you moved so you were straddling his ton body. His hands moved against your doughy side and one of you hands was tangled in his flowy hair, and they other held his face. Steve’s kiss was intoxicating to you and you couldn’t seem to get enough of his lips.  
The windows started to fog up and the only sounds that could be heard with the soft moans passing both of your lips and the sound of your heavy breathing. Your lips danced for what felt like an eternity, only parting to catch your breath. Steve’s hands stayed glued to your sides just under shirt. Your body was pleading with you to tell him to touch you, but your brain was telling you other wise. If you hormone driven body was in control you and Steve would have been naked in the backseat of this car long ago, but your brain knew that wasn’t a good idea.  
With Steve’s lips placing wet kisses across your jaw you asked, “what time is it?”  
Pulled way from your skin he looked at his watch that was on his wrist, “ten minutes to eleven.”  
Your eyes went wide knowing your mom would be home from anywhere from elven thirty to midnight, “oh shit I need to get home.”  
He leaned back against the leather seat and wiped his mouth smiling, “your curfew is constantly giving me blue balls.”  
“I’m so sorry Harrington,” you leaned forwards and pressed your lips to his cheek.  
“I know princess.”  
You both crawled back into the front and Steve drove you home. You shared a quick kiss goodnight outside of his car. It was about eleven fifteen and you knew you had probably around twenty minutes until your mom was home. Sprinting upstairs you went straight into the bathroom to wash away the scent of you Steve’s cologne and your smeared lipstick.  
After showering you walked back into your bedroom wrapped in a towel. Looking across the way you saw a note taped to Steve’s window that read “Goodnight Princess” you couldn’t help but smile and shake your head.  
You got dressed for bed and turned off all the lights in your room except for the one on your nightstand. Crawling into bed you picked up your book you had been reading. You read about ten pages before you mother walked in your bedroom still dressed in her work clothes.  
“You’re up late,” she said completely unaware of the fact that you hadn’t been home very long.  
“I was staying up to make sure you got home okay,” you lied.  
“Oh that was sweet of you,” she walked over and pressed her lips to the top of your wet hair. “Goodnight honey.”  
“Night mom.”  
She walked out of your room and you jumped out of bed to your window to see Steve’s shirtless form walked towards his bed. He turned out looked the window and winked at you and gave you a smirk before mouthing “goodnight”.  
Crawling back into bed you laid there wondering how you got lucky enough to find someone like Steve Harrington.


	3. Pretty in Pink

Walking into the kitchen your mom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and holding up some random cheesy romance novel she had been reading lately. Sitting down next to your mom you reached over for her cup, but she smacked your hand away from and smiled at you.

“Get your own cup,” she sat her book down and let out a soft chuckle.

“Fine,” you sighed leaning your head back.

Your mom’s eyes narrowed on the side of your neck. Reaching out she rubbed your skin with her thumb, “who gave you a hickey?”

You bit the down on the inside of your cheeks trying not to smile. Reaching up you covered the mark on you neck that Steve had left the night before. In all time times you had made out with Steve he hadn’t ever left a hickey on you. 

“I dropped a curling iron on my neck the other night,” you lied.

Her eyes stayed narrowed on your skin and the corner of her mouth turned up into a slight smile, “okay well whoever he is tell him not to mark you.”

“I’m going to put some aloe on it,” you jumped up attempting to get away from this conversation. 

“Honey I don’t think aloe is going to help that,” she said before taking another sip of her coffee.

You took up off running upstair attempting to get away from mother knowing gaze. Walking into your bedroom you sat down on your bed staring at your closet. You weren’t even sure what you were suppose to wear on date. You had only been on like two dates prior to this, and neither of them were with someone you truly cared about like Steve.

You ran your fingers through your hair and sighed. Standing up you walked over to your closet and stared looking through your clothes. You knew if you were going on a date you couldn’t just wear your normal jeans and shirt. Wearing a dress felt like it was way more appropriate for a date. Reaching out you grabbed a peach colored dress you had bought but had never worn. You found a pair of flats that were a pretty peach color as well and put them on. 

Walking into your bathroom you put some light make on and curled your messy hair, and pulled half of your hair back.

Walking downstairs you found your mom sitting at the kitchen table still drinking a cup of coffee. Her face lit up at the sight of you.

“You look pretty, why are you getting all dolled up to go to work?” She asked.

Shrugging your shoulders you lied, “I just felt like getting dressed up.”

“I’ll see you later tonight,” she said as you walked out of the front door. 

You had you keys in your hand but put them in your purse when you saw Steve leaning against your car smiling. Tilting your head to the side you smiled and walked towards him.

“Can I drive you to work?” He asked.

You nodded and followed him towards his car. You got into his BMW and looked over at him as smirked as he started his car.

“I didn’t plan on seeing you before our date.”

“I couldn’t resist taking you to work,” he leaned over the center console and pressed his lips to your cheek. 

He drove you to work and told you he would be waiting for you when you got off at five. Work was luckily pretty busy and went by quickly. Once again Lexie noticed that Steve took you to work, and she wasn’t really believing your lie that nothing was going on with you and Steve. You kept brushing her off and trying to work without her bothering you.

The moment the clock struck five you clocked out of work and and took your apron off. You rushed out of work and ran out to Steve’s BMW where he was waiting for you. Quickly you got into the car and looked over at Steve and smiled.

“What’s the plan?”

“Well I was thinking maybe we could grab some dinner and then maybe a see a movie,” he seemed kinda nervous and you weren’t exactly sure why. Steve had always been charming and known for being able to get any girl he wanted.

“Why do you seem so nervous?” You asked needing to know why he could possibly be nervous.

He bit his bottom lip and pushed his fingers through his full hair. He didn’t look at you he just looked at the window and said, “because you’re special and this is just different.”

Reaching over and you rested your hand on his thigh and he looked over at you. His eyes were soft as he looked at you.

“Where’s that cocking Steve Harrington from high school that all the girls use to lose their mind over?” 

He shrugged his shoulders, “he’s fallen in love with a girl who makes him nervous.”

Your cheeks burned red and your couldn’t help the smile that took over your face, “well I fell in love with this nervous guy.”

“Are you ready for our first official date?” 

He reached over and started his car. He drove down the rode and took you too a little café that was near the new movie theater. Your dinner together was nice your waitress was one of the popular girls from school and it was obvious that she found Steve attractive and gave you annoyed look when Steve leaned over and kissed you. As you ate you could tell that Steve was still nervous and you couldn’t lie you found it pretty adorable that you managed to make him this nervous. After Steve paid for your dinner he took your hand in his and led you out of the café. The February air was cool and your regretted not bringing a jacket. A small shiver passed through you as the you were hit with a cool breeze. Steve must of noticed because his hand released yours and he threw his arms over your shoulders and pulled you into his side. Resting your head on his shoulder you walked towards his car. 

Pulling away from you Steve looked over at you and kissed your forehead before opening the passenger door for you. He drove you the short five minutes away to the the new movie theater. 

Parking the car the a few rows from the theater Steve looked over at you and smiled, “you look really pretty.”

“Thank you,” you couldn’t help the blush that creeped across your skin.

Reaching over his hands held your round face as he leaned over the center console. The kiss had started out so innocent, but the way his lips were moving against yours it was anything but innocent. Reaching forward your hands held onto his sweater wanting him as close as possible.

The sound of knocking on the window behind you caught both of your attention. Steve’s eyes were wide as he stared at who ever had just knocked on the window. Turned to see who interrupted your kiss with Steve, your eyes about bulged out of your head at the sight of your mother disappointed gaze.

“Shit,” you said looking back as Steve was wiping the lip gloss away from his lips you had just left.

You stumbled around attempting to get out of the car to talk to your mother who stood outside Steve’s car with her arms crossed.

Closing the door quickly you leaned against Steve’s car waiting for you mother to lose her temper. Looking at the ground you cursed yourself for being so careless to make out with Steve somewhere where you could be caught.

“(Y/N) what the hell is going on?” You mother said finally speaking up.

“I’m out with Steve,” your voice was quiet and low.

“Why are you hanging out with Steve Harrington?” She asked glaring at Steve who was watching you and your mothers discussion from inside the car.

“Because I really like him.”

“You’re not dating that boy,” she said as if Steve wasn’t able to hear everything that was being said.

“Mom I’m adult and Steve treats me really great,” you defended.

“I don’t care.”

“Why does it matter?” You asked wanting to know why your mother was so against the idea of you being with Steve.

“Because he’s going to do nothing but break your heart. I know men who are exactly like Steve. He’ll act like you’re his world but the second something better comes around he’ll break your heart in a second.” Her words were harsh as she spoke from past experiences. You couldn’t help but want to cry at the mention of your mother thinking that Steve could find someone better then you.

“Does that mean I’m not good enough for him?” You asked as your sad eyes were brimming with tears.

“No he’s not good enough for you,” her words were pointed.

“Mom I love him and he loves me…” you paused and turned to look back at the car to see Steve’s sad eyes staring back at you.

“You don’t love him honey,” your mom reached out and rest her hand on your shoulder.

“No mom I do love him, and he loves me. I’m begging you to not get in the way of me being happy,” you pulled your shoulder back away from your mothers touch.

She looked down at the ground before looking back at Steve and then you, “okay I’ll see you at home.”

You knew as you watched your mother walk away that your conversation with her wasn’t over, but you didn’t want to think about it anymore. Opening the door you hopped back in the car and leaned across the center console connecting your lips to Steve. Pulling your lips away from him you rested your forehead agains this and closed yours for a moment.

“Are you and your mom going to be okay?” He asked breaking the silence that had formed between you.

“Yeah we’ll be okay. I’m not a child anymore she doesn’t get to have a say in who I love.”

“I lucked out when you moved in next door. I don’t understand how I didn’t fall for you in high school,” he pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“Because you were busy falling for Nancy Wheeler and fighting monster,” you smiled.

“Even after Nancy and I were over I should of seen you.”

Shrugging your shoulders, “maybe we weren’t suppose to be together until now.”

Nodding he said, “maybe you’re right.”

“Let’s go see that movie you promised me,” you opened your door and slowly got out of the car. 

Steve jumped out of the car and walked around the car quickly and took your hand in his. You walked up to the box office together and Steve got you tickets to see a new teen romance called Pretty in Pink. Steve convinced you that there was no way you could see a movie without popcorn so he went up to the concession stand and bought you guys a popcorn and a soda to share. You found the perfect seats and sat there together enjoying the movie that played in front of you. Steve had one arm thrown over your shoulder. You both were constantly eating the salty popcorn, and every so often you would feed some to each other. As you watched the movie you couldn’t help but love it. 

Walking out of the theater Steve still had his arm over your shoulder, “why didn’t she get with her best friend?” 

“Because Blaine was ultimately a good guy,” you stated.

“I just felt like the whole movie built up for her to be with Ducky.”

“I mean I guess. I personally would of picked Blaine,” you smiled looking up at Steve.

“Is that so?” 

“Oh yeah did you see how handsome he was,” you laughed.

“I don’t think he was that great looking,” he stated.

“Don’t be jealous, I know some who is even better looking,” you leaned up and pressed your lips to his cheek.

“I’m not jealous, but I totally have better hair,” he said proudly.

“Oh there is no doubt you have way better hair,” you said pulling away from him as you got to his car. 

Steve opened your door and you got in slowly. As you started buckling up Steve got in the car. He drove you home the short distance. He parked his car in the spot between both of your houses.

“Are you going to come over,” he asked as he turned the car off.

“I think I need to talk to my mom tonight. How much I want to share a bed with you I need to have a chat with my mom,” you knew your mom was waiting for you to come home. 

“I understand,” he leaned over the center console and gave you a gentle kiss on your lips.

Getting out of the car you couldn’t help but feel nervous about talking with your mom after the talk in the movie theater parking lot. You took deep breath before opening the front door. Walking into the kitchen you found your mother sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of dark red wine. Your footsteps caught her attention and she looked up at you with a saddened look. Pulling the chair out you sat down at the table across from her. You honestly just wanted to get this conversation over with. You and your mother really never fought and you didn’t want your first really big fight to be over the fact that you had fallen in love with Steve.

“I’m sorry,” whispered even though you weren’t sorry for being with Steve, you were sorry you hid him from your mom.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you in the parking lot,” she said holding her glass of wine in her hand. You went to open your mouth to speak and she held up her free hand. “I need you to know why I reacted the way I did. In high school I dated a guy just like Steve Harrington, he was charming and cocky and girls fell at his feet. He broke my heart when he dumped me for the head cheerleader. I told myself after Thomas Greg broke my heart I wouldn’t let it happen again and then I married your father. A man who was too charming for his own good. Your father was my everything and he left me like I was nothing for another women,” she paused and took a deep breath. You could tell that all this was really hard for her to talk about. “I know you think you love him, and you think he loves you, but I just need you to be careful. I don’t want you to get your heart broken like I did.” She took a big drink of her wine and sat it back down at the table. 

You took a deep breath and said, “mom I know both the men broke your heart, but Steve’s not like that. He got dumped for someone else by the first girl he loved, and he he’s told me that I’m different and that he loves me. I need you to trust me when it come to him. I trust him and I really love him.”

“Okay I’ll try my hardest to trust you when it comes to him, just please be careful.”

You nodded your head and stood up and walked over to your mom. She stood up and wrapped her arms around you pulling her close to your body.

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too sweetie.”

You went up stairs and took a shower and got ready for bed. You laid in your bed for about an hour when the sound of a something hitting your window caught your attention. Getting out of bed you walked across your room and look out at Steve’s window to see his light was off. Opening your window you looked down on the lawn you found Steve standing there with his hands in his pockets. 

“What are you doing still up?” You asked. 

“I wanted to come see you,” he smiled. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to sneak out,” you sighed. 

“That’s okay because I’m going to climb up.” He said as he walked over to towards the house. He hiked his foot up on the trash can that was there and worked on pulling himself onto the roof. You watched as he carefully made his way across the roof until he was at your window. He leaned into the window and pressed his lips to yours. You stepped away from him and he crawled through your window. You walked over towards your door and locked it. Leaning against your door you stared at Steve who slowly pulled off his sweater. Your eyes locked on his tone body as he stood there shirtless in front of you. You swallowed before reaching for your pajama shirt. Before you could remove it he walked towards you and pressed his lips to yours. His hands held your round face in his hands as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against yours.

“You’re so pretty,” he voice was low as those sweet words left his lips.

“We need to stay quiet,” you said softly.

His hands reached for your night shirt his hands shook slowly as you pulled it off. Standing in front of him in nothing but your undies he stepped away from you and quickly took off his shows and jeans. He stood in front of you in nothing but his boxers. Stepping away from him you walked over and sat down on your bed. A smiled went across his face as he took a few strides across your room. Sitting down on your bed next to you he pressed his lips to yours. With his lips connected to yours he leaned you back so he was hovering over you. His lips moved from your mouth down your jaw and left a trail of wet kisses down the base of your neck. 

It wasn’t long before you were both naked and Steve grabbed the condom he had in his wallet and slid that down his hard length. His eyes were locked on yours as he slowly into you. Your lips danced his hips slowly rolled into yours. Your hands gripped his tone back trying to hold him as close as possible to you. His mouth muffled your moans as he hit just the right spot with each thrust. As his thrust grew more frantic he was getting closer and closer to his high. A clumsy hand reach between you and made quick circles against your sensitive nub.

As your high crash over you your lips were pressed against Steve’s neck. He got in a few more thrust before he hit his own high. He rolled over and laid on your twin size bed next to you. Pulling your comforter up he covered both of your naked bodies. He curled up against your curvy body and pressed his lips against your bare shoulder. He whispered with his lips ghosting against your skin, “I love you so much.”


End file.
